The present invention is generally related to the support and lift arts of Class 248 and, in particular, to a ladder lift system and method of use.
For many service and repair usages, an extension ladder is transported on a truck to the work site. Longer extension ladders often require more than one workman for unloading and safe utilization of the extension ladder. The manner of attachment of an extension ladder to a truck also becomes a safety issue, i.e. one must ensure that an extension ladder does not fall off the truck during transport to the work site.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a novel ladder lift and support system which enables ease of set-up and use by a single workman.
It is a further object to demonstrate a ladder lift system which is mounted on a truck bed and which is utilized from the truck bed position so that no ladder unloading is required.
It is also an object to show a system and method of ladder usage which enhances safety for a workman without costly manufacturing processes and expenses.
It is a still further object of the present invention to demonstrate a novel clamping system which may be economically produced and which results in a ladder lift which is solidly supported and which may be easily moved to various positions at a particular work site.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the support and ladder lift arts from the description which follows.